Return to The Afterlife: Angel Beats! Fanfic
by ElitestZangetsu
Summary: After leaving the afterlife Otonashi is transported back with the help of Kanade's Angel Player Software and they must stop the shadows from spilling into the world of the living.
1. Chapter 1

** *This is a fanfiction, not the actual story.***

***These events happened after the original story of Angel Beats!***

** *Everyone returns with to the Afterlife thanks to Kanade's Angel Player Software***

Lying on the ground Otonashi wakes up to the sounds of distant gunfire and explosions. "What the heck? Where am I?" Otonashi asks getting up and looking around. "This place. . .It can't be did I die again!" Otonashi shouts.

"Hey it's Otonashi." A voice called over.

"Huh? Hinata? Takamatsu ?" Otonashi replied.

"Yea!" Hinata replied.

"Yes." Takamatsu replied.

"What's going on? Why are we back here?" Otonashi asks.

"Kanade and Yurippe will explain but we need to deal with these." Hinata said pointing the approaching shadows. "Remember how to use this?" Hinata asks handing Otonashi a Glock 17.

"Yea." Otonashi replies taking the gun a cocking it.

"Here they come" Takamatsu said shooting some of the shadows. "Ah! not again!" Takamatsu said before he was engulfed by the shadows.

"Takamatsu!" Otonashi and Hinata both shouted.

"Hurry, we need to get to SSS headquarters." Hinata said shooting.

"Hey!" A voice from above them said. Looking up on the rooftop of the school stood a large muscular figure.

"Matsushita?" Otonashi asked. The large figure fired 4 rockets and killing most of the shadows.

"Thanks Matsushita!" Hinata shouted running towards the headquarters with Otonashi following behind.

"Why are we back here?" Otonashi asked himself. Upon reaching the SSS Headquarters Otonashi saw Shiina and Noda fighting off some Shadows outside.

"What took you so long Hinata?" Noda asked cleaving a shadow in half.

"We had to find Otonashi." Hinata replied shooting at approaching shadows.

"We? Hey where's Takamatsu?" Noda asked.

"Uhh. . .He got swallowed up by a shadow, again." Hinata replied.

"Again? That Dumbass!" Noda shouted.

"This is so stupid." Shiina said.

"Everyone get inside." Ooyama said from above. Running inside they closed the doors behind them and ran to the office.

"Tachibana-san, activate the barrier." Ooyama shouted.

"Guard skill: Heaven's Aegis." Kanade said surrounding the school in a barrier of light.

"Kanade." Otonashi said running to her and hugging her.

"Yuzuru, I. . .Missed you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Why are we back here for Kanade? Hinata told me that you and Yurippe will explain why we are back here." Otonashi asked.

"Yup." Yurippe said turning around in her chair. "Kanade, care to explain?" Yurippe asked.

"Yes, After we all left the afterlife the shadows never stopped spawning and all the students became shadows then, I started to receive nightmares about the shadows entering the world of the living." Kanade Explained.

"So that means we have to find out why they are spawning and find out ways to stop them." Yurippe said.

"How?" Otonashi asked.

"Easy, Find the source." Yurippe replied.

"But, I thought you destroyed the hidden computer lab?" Hinata asked.

"I thought so too." Yurippe replied.

"Takeyama!" Yurippe said.

"Thank you, And I'd prefer it if you called me 'Christ' please." Takeyama replied.

"Just get to the point." Noda said.

"All that we know is that the shadows are 'spawning' from somewhere in or on the school. We have to find it and obliterate them before they can 'spawn' more shadows." Takeyama explained opening a map of the school.

"And how are we going to obliterate them?" Hinata asked.

"Easy with this." Yurippe replied flipping her laptop to show everyone in the room the Angel Player Software.

"Isn't that how Tachibana-san got her powers?" Ooyama asked.

"Takeyama did the math and said there is more than one 'spawn point' in or on the school grounds so we need to insure that we don't fail." Yurippe replied.

"But how are we going to download the abilities?" Otonashi asked.

"Kanade will explain." Yurippe replied.

"All you need is a file named after the person than the program will search out for the person and when it does, the file will be available to drag the abilities desired." Kanade explained. creating a folder named Yuzuru and dropping abilities into the folder. Otonashi began to glow bright then it started to dim.

"How do you feel Otonashi?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I feel the same. Huh? What's this?" Otonashi asked.

"What's what?" Hinata asked.

"There's a red bar that says download." Otonashi replied.

"Download the abilities Yuzuru." Kanade said.

"Okay." Otonashi replied tapping the download bar than, Otonashi was engulfed by a sphere of light than the sphere vanished.

"Download Complete." Kanade said.

"Otonashi what did you see?" Hinata asked.

"I saw the abilities." Otonashi replied. "Guard skill: Angelic Flight!" Otonashi said and white angel wings sprouted from his back.

"Woah! that's so cool." Ooyama said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah! That's so cool!" Ooyama said.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are back here with all our memories of before we left and the same bodies as before." Otonashi said.

"With help from the Angel Player Program, for some reason after we passed the flashbacks from here lead me to seek the Angel Player Program and update the program after the update a bright flash consumed me and I guess, everyone else too." Kanade explained.

"Update?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kanade replied. "The Update some how figured out who was in the world last and transported us from when we left." Kanade explained.

"So, sorta like a saved game file?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kanade replied.

"But, I thought we killed all of them!" Noda shouted.

"I thought so too when I destroyed the hidden computer lab." Yurippe said.

"This is so stupid." Shiina said from the dark corner of the room.

"Apparently there was one last one and it was sort of like a zombie in the fact that it infected all the NPC's and turned them all to shadows." Yurippe said.

"Matsushita to Base, Come in Base!" Matsushita said from the walkie talkie sitting on Yurippe's desk.

"Base here what's the situation Matsushita?" Yurippe asked over the walkie talkie.

"There are so many by the river, we can't get back to base." Matsushita shouted as explosions and gunfire were heard in the background.

"Hold on I'll send reinforcements." Yurippe said. "Noda you and Otonashi get over there and help out Matsushita!" Yurippe shouted.

"You got it Yuri." Noda replied walking over to the window and leaped out.

"It would be faster if you guys flew there." Yurippe said.

"Yeah." Otonashi replied reaching the edge of the window.

"Yuzuru. . .Be careful." Kanade said quietly.

"Don't worry Kanade, I'll be back." Otonashi smile and leaped out the window.

"Let's get going Noda." Otonashi said grabbing Noda and flying towards the bridge.

"We're running low on ammo Matsushita-sa-!" A person said before he was engulfed by a shadow.

"Damn, and I can't even touch them or I'll end up like that poor kid." Matsushita said.

"Look out below!" Noda shouted as Otonashi dropped him, spinning his halberd Noda sliced cleaning through on and spun furiously cleaving about 10 at a time. Otonashi stood at the top of the bridge with his wings extended.

"Guard skill: Spear of Longinus." Otonashi said as a two pronged spear materialized in front of him and grabbed it. "Might want to back up guys!" Otonashi shouted charging his attack between the prongs.

"Wha-Get down now!" Matsushita shouted getting down on his stomach.

"Longinus Cannon!" Otonashi shouted firing a powerful blast from between the prongs at the shadows causing a massive explosion that could be seen from SSS headquarters.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Spear of Longinus: Longinus cannon." Kanade replied quietly.

". . .What the Hell! You could've killed us!" Noda shouted.

"But I didn't did I." Otonashi replied dropping onto his knees and his spear and wings dematerialized.

"Otonashi-san!" Matsushita shouted running over to catch him before he completely hit the ground. "Let's head back to base." Matsushita said carrying Otonashi on his back. Upon reaching the Base Otonashi was laid down on the couch.

"Is Otonashi-san okay Tachibana-san?" Ooyama asked.

"Yes, he is just exhausted from overuse of his abilities." Kanade replied holding Otonashi's hand.

"Kanade, how many people can receive abilities to at a time?" Yurippe asked.

"Only one every two hours." Kanade replied. "But, there is a limit to the extent of the abilities powers." Kanade said.

"Limits?" Hinata asked.

"If you want powerful abilities you must be willing to pay the price." Kanade explained.

"Alright, you guys heard her, who wants to go next?" Yurippe asked.

"I guess I could." Ooyama replied.

"Alright, lets get started!" Yurippe smiled.


End file.
